


they say, "if you love her, let her go"

by rxginamills



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, POV Veronica Lodge, Unrequited Love, Weddings, how am i writing about this show again, i've never watched riverdale but hey . the gays, what, why am i writing about this show again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: Veronica Lodge loves Betty Cooper.Betty Cooper doesn't love her back.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom & Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	they say, "if you love her, let her go"

Veronica Lodge knew she loved Betty Cooper on the moment she took her face into her hands and pulled her into a kiss in the middle of their cheerleader tryouts. The kiss had obviously taken Betty aback as it had come with very little warning. They pulled back, oblivious to Cheryl throwing daggers at them with her eyes. Something had shifted in Veronica that day, and she still felt it deep in the pit of her chest when she thought back on it. 

She smiled sadly at the memory and stirred a spoon in her cup of coffee. It had been many years since that moment and she had never forgotten about it. The feelings had never died, the flame had never been snuffed, even when she had dated other people and kissed them breathlessly in order to drown out her memories of that short fleeting second with Betty. Veronica had never let go of it.

She and Betty, although always a team, had inevitably drifted away from each other after they graduated high school. They bought each other dainty silver rings that they wore on their pinkies but at times when Veronica was alone with her fantasies she slid it on her ring finger instead. The rings were the link between them; the earthly objects that commemorated their long friendship and strong bond. They reminded both girls that what they had could not be broken no matter where they were in the world.

Veronica abandoned her coffee and wrapped her arms around herself as if a cold breeze had just swept through her. She wondered how the painful, one-sided love for her best friend could have turned her into someone so unsure of… _everything_. She missed the confident fire cracker of a girl that she used to be.

The coffee was switched for whiskey and Veronica continued drowning her sorrow.

* * *

_Don't wanna talk about it._

* * *

Betty and Veronica were eight months into college when Betty told her that she and Archie were dating. Veronica's whole world came tumbling down a cliffside. In retrospect, she probably should've seen it coming. Those two had always had chemistry in a way that was way more than platonic but the sheer truth of it _killed_ Veronica. 

She had seen unrequited love in the cliché teen movies that she used to watch in middle school but it never crossed her mind that she'd become its victim too. It was a very conflicting matter to be a part of because she loved seeing Betty so genuinely happy but it also hurt knowing that she wanted to but could never be in Archie's place, doing all the things couples did, like buying ice cream and kissing on the top of a ferris wheel and _loving each other._

Veronica and Betty ended their junior year of college by honoring a tradition they had formed after high school: they met at a coffee shop and talked for hours on end about the past year, and more importantly, the future. This time was different. The girls had fully blossomed into women. Betty showed up to the coffee shop with a sparkling ring on her finger. 

It was genuinely a miracle that Veronica didn't choke on her drink when Betty held out her hand. The three stone ring was undeniably beautiful and it enhanced Betty's glow. Veronica smiled at her giddy best friend. Archie had proposed. 

"Betty, it's beautiful," she had said, "I'm so happy for you."

Betty asked Veronica to be her maid of honor and of course she had agreed because how could she not? Despite her pain she wanted to support Betty on the most magical day of her life. She would never miss her best friend's wedding. 

The official invite appeared in her mailbox a few months later. Veronica brushed her fingertips over the rose gold paper and white cursive letters pensively. Then she straightened her dress and headed into her bedroom with a newfound determination. Veronica Lodge would not be that easily broken. She would show up to Betty's wedding in her light pink bridesmaid dress (the blonde had insisted on the color) like the goddess she used to be; the goddess she wanted to feel like again. 

* * *

_Can't do a thing about it now._

* * *

After Veronica graduated college it was time for Betty and Archie's wedding. She felt amazing on the outside and thus easily masked the conflicting truth she was hiding on the inside. She watched Betty glide down the aisle in a puffy princess dress and felt her heart double in size before it broke apart all over again. She was so proud of her. Betty was no longer that doe-eyed high school girl that Veronica had grown up with. She was a woman, a princess— no, better yet, a _queen_. 

Archie was absolutely smitten with Betty and couldn't tear his eyes off of her for a single second. Veronica chuckled at the thought of all their complicated high school relationships finally leading up to that moment. Both Veronica and Betty had dated Archie years ago but it was clear who was a better match for him. Besides, Veronica no longer wanted him. She hadn't wanted him in a very long time. She desired the blonde girl by his side instead.

She watched the happy couple say their vows to each other and signify the ending of the ceremony with a joyous kiss. They became husband and wife. Veronica witnessed the girl of her dreams marry someone else and fought the urge to interrupt the service and declare her love for the bride like it had happened in all the movies. She stayed quiet. 

She found herself by the bar while the newlyweds took on the dance floor with a bunch of their guests. Veronica was on her third shot when she saw someone move her way from the corner of her eye.

"Hey." 

Veronica turned on her bar stool. Cheryl stood there, looking majestic like she always did. She had had a different glow to her lately and Veronica knew that it was because of the little auburn-haired girl that Toni had perched on her hip. 

Cheryl and Toni were new mothers. 

Well, relatively new. Darcy Jade Topaz-Blossom had recently celebrated her first birthday and she was the center of her mothers' world. She had acted as one of the flower girls and walked down the aisle holding Cheryl's hand. Now the girl was by Toni's side and Cheryl had taken the opportunity to join Veronica by the bar. 

"Hi." Veronica mumbled. Cheryl frowned and sat down.

"Veronica, what's going on? You look like you're gonna start crying." 

Veronica chuckled, "Honestly, I might."

Cheryl glanced at the bartender and mouthed the words _two martinis_ to him. He got to work while she focused on Veronica again. 

"Tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help you." she said and handed Veronica the other martini just as they were finished. 

"It's complicated." Veronica whispered and kept her eyes on the dance floor and she sipped the martini. Cheryl tried to follow her eyes in confusion.

"Have you ever loved someone you couldn't have?" Veronica asked absent-mindedly. 

"Well, yeah, a long time ago. What does that have to do with this wedding?" Cheryl glanced around the room until her eyes locked on the married couple. She lifted her hand on her mouth. A few tears slipped down Veronica's cheeks.

"No… Veronica, you do _not_." 

Veronica nodded furiously and let out a sob. Cheryl gasped incredulously. 

"Oh my god, you still love Archie!"

Veronica stiffened and laughed with pain in her voice. She set the martini down on the counter. 

"Cheryl, that's— _no_. You couldn't be more wrong. I most definitely do not love Archie anymore."

"What? Then who do you—" 

Cheryl's words were cut short. Veronica knew that she was beginning to understand. Cheryl fell quiet. 

"Holy fucking shit," she breathed, "You love Betty." 

Just like that the floodgates opened. Veronica sunk her face in her hands and cried (and thanked her waterproof mascara and setting spray in her mind). Cheryl scooched closer and wrapped her arm around her friend.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay," she whispered and looked across the room at all the guests, making sure that no one, not even the bartender, had heard them, "I'm right here."

"How do I make it stop?" Veronica snuffled, "It feels like my whole chest is being set in flames when I see her like that. And it makes me feel like a terrible person because _of course_ I want her to be happy but I— I don't know what to do!" 

Cheryl said nothing and resulted in simply holding Veronica until she stopped crying. They remained in that embrace for a long time. Cheryl slowly brushed her fingers through Veronica's black hair. 

"I love her _so much_ , Cheryl." Veronica said helplessly.

Cheryl sighed, "I know, honey."

"Is it ever going to stop hurting?" whispered Veronica. Cheryl squeezed her hand. 

"Someday." 

Veronica turned and grabbed her martini to finish the drink. She took a quick look at herself from her phone's screen and tried to collect her thoughts. Just then Betty ran towards her through the crowd like an angel clothed in white.

"V!" she exclaimed, her cheeks flushed red from the previous dancing and a few drinks, "Come dance with me." 

She clearly didn't notice that her best friend had been crying and Veronica felt a massive wave of relief wash over her. 

"I…" 

Betty's eyes softened and she took Veronica's hand, "Please." 

Veronica glanced at Cheryl, who nudged her towards Betty, "Go. I have to find my wife and daughter."

Cheryl pat her back supportively before she left to find her little family. Veronica stood up.

"Of course I'll come dance." she smiled. Betty's face lit up.

"Yes!"

Veronica let herself be pulled on the dance floor. She danced with Betty and all their friends, pushing her suffering aside. She closed her eyes and jumped and swayed to the rhythm of the music. Betty's hands grazed her arms as they danced together. Archie appeared alongside his wife at some point and peppered her cheek with kisses but Veronica shut out everyone except herself and her best friend.

In that fleeting moment only the two of them existed. It was a new memory that Veronica would hold dear for the rest of her days. 

* * *

_I met a superhero._   
_I lost her._   
_I want her back._


End file.
